Aimiya Yuriko
|katakana = 愛宮ゆりこ|romaji = |gender = Female|gaps = HotPink|age = 15|hair = Dark Blonde|eye = Lime Green|blood = O-|height = 145cm|family = Aimiya Tsubomi (mother)|anime = Yuriko to Natsuyo|debut = Episode 1|seiyuu = Saito Chiwa}} '|愛宮ゆりこ}} is one of the two main characters of ''Yuriko to Natsuyo''. Yuriko is a shy and very unpopular girl attending her second year of middle school. As a girl who is naturally shy, Yuriko finds it difficult to communicate with classmates and is extremely quiet - barely being able to be heard when, for example, speaking out loud in class. Due to her quiet nature, Yuriko is bullied a lot before starting to be protected by the new transfer student - the rebellious and slightly cold Fujioka Natsuyo who Yuriko starts to become romantically attracted to as the two get to know each other. Despite her shyness, in her free time, Yuriko loves to sing and is a very talented singer yet never shows this talent to others. Appearance Yuriko has long, ponytailed dark blonde hair which is held up using a pink ribbon tied into a bow. Her eyes are lime green coloured. As for height, she is short for her age and is around the average height of a 10-11 year old. When not attending school, her wear consists of a light pink dress worn under a pastel red, long sleeved cardigan which is usually to always buttoned up. Underneath her dress, she wears a pair of white tights and also wears black flats. Personality Yuriko is a shy and very unpopular girl attending her second year of middle school. As a girl who is naturally shy, Yuriko finds it difficult to communicate with classmates and is extremely quiet - barely being able to be heard when, for example, speaking out loud in class. Due to her quiet nature, Yuriko is bullied a lot before starting to be protected by the new transfer student - the rebellious and slightly cold Fujioka Natsuyo who Yuriko starts to become romantically attracted to as the two get to know each other. Despite her shyness, in her free time, Yuriko loves to sing and is a very talented singer yet never shows this talent to others. Relationships Family Friends * [[Fujioka Natsuyo|'Fujioka Natsuyo']] - The new transfer student who later becomes Yuriko's girlfriend, the two share an older sister-younger sister relationship with each other - with Natsuyo being very protective over Yuriko whenever the shy girl gets bullied. Due to this, they spend a lot of time together - eventually growing romantically attracted to each other as they both learn more about each other. Etymology means "palace of love" or "love palace". , despite having been written in hiragana, means "lily child". Therefore, her full name means "lily child of the love palace" or "lily child of the palace of love". Trivia * Yuriko shares her voice actress with Akemi Homura from Puella Magi Madoka Magica. * As confirmed by Kiseki, her birthday is the 18th August - making her star sign Leo. Gallery References Category:Yuriko to Natsuyo Category:Yuriko to Natsuyo Characters Category:Chinatsu Kiseki Category:Characters Category:Main Characters